


vignettes, lit by your smile

by queenororo (swagnushammersmith)



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, chadwick boseman - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Black Female Character, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Mentally Ill Character, Only mentioned though, Scrabble, Self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/queenororo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small looks at life with chadwick boseman. inspired by shenanigans on captainafroelf's blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainafroelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainafroelf/gifts).



> Inspired by the #sweetgate shenanigans on captainafroelf's blog. i am a beacon of sin.

_I wish I coulda stayed longer, but you gotta focus on being the King of Wakanda! Just know that you’re also the king of my heart._

_(Okay that was cheesy but it’s true. If it made you smile that adorable smile then that was worth it. Enjoy your little gift I left you in your fridge <3 )_

Chadwick did indeed smile at the note that you left him in his trailer. Between him filming for Captain America: Civil War and you doing press for your latest book, there was not much time for you two to have alone. The little time that you did have, you cherished.

He walked over to the small refrigerator in his trailer and opened it to see what you left waiting for him. A fond chuckle escaped his lips as he saw the vegan cheesecake you left in there for him to enjoy.

Of course playing the Black Panther required a lot of attention to a healthy diet, however, Chadwick figured he could indulge himself this one time while filming.

\----

MY STORY

Part 1, Posted at 6:37AM

“Hey Snapchat, so, it’s early as balls, we’re on our way to the Good Morning America studios where--” A sudden smooch on your cheek from Chadwick cuts you off.

Part 2, Posted at 6:38AM

“The audacity of this man! You see this? This comin in outta nowhere ass boyfriend of mine interruptin’ my damn snap.”

Part 3, Posted at 6:38AM

“What do you have to say for yourself? Don’t act all innocent with that cute smile of yours!”

\----

“That is so a word!” you argued. 

Chadwick, however, shook his head at the arrangement of letters on the Scrabble board between you two. “‘Xanadu’ may be a song and a musical but that doesn’t mean it’s a word, love,” he said.

“Just because it’s not in the dictionary doesn’t mean it’s not a word,” you refuted.

He thought it over for a second before conceding. “All right, you can keep it.”

You let out a tiny “yay,” because hell yeah that was 28 points with the double word score.  
Chadwick took his turn and set his tiles down. “There, that’s 23 points,” he said with a smirk.

You looked with confused glare at the tiles he just set down. “‘fghstchlp’ isn’t a word, it’s a keysmash.”

“Just because it’s not in the dictionary doesn’t mean it’s not a word.” The smugness that radiated from that sentence could be detected from two states over. You narrowed your eyes at him because ooooh how dare that man.

“Listen you--” you started but within a half a second your words were replaced with snickers. Chadwick joined in your laughter, charming you with that damn smile of his, even if he was being a smug asshole at the moment.

The integrity of the rules of scrabble were thrown out the window soon after, with assemblings of keysmashes and non-words filling your scrabble board and no one keeping score.

\----  
_I miss you._

It felt stupid to be texting him like this. You knew what you were getting into when you first started dating Chadwick, but it still sucked that he was on the press tour for what was likely to be the biggest movie of the year and you were stuck at home.

_**I miss you, too, babe. It won’t be too much longer now I promise.** _

_It’s hard finding motivation to write without that smile to energize me throughout the day._

_**I know. It’s hard for me without you gettin fake mad at every little thing I do.** _

You chuckled. _I’m sure Anthony would be glad to fill in on that front._

_**Anthony’s a handsome dude but I don’t wanna kiss him.** _

_Oh I forgot, kissing Anthony is Sebastian’s job._

_**You are too much.** _

_**It’s still Wednesday night over there, right?** _

_Yeah, why?_

He didn’t answer for three minutes after that. “What the hell, dude?” you said out loud.

_**Check your Instagram feed : 3** ___

__You raised your eyebrows at the message in curiosity, but listened to him anyways._ _

__There at the top of your Instagram feed was a post from Chadwick. It was a photo from last year from when you were on a double date with friends. His arms were around your waist as he placed a kiss on your forehead. The moon filter was placed artfully over the photo._ _

__Under it, a caption simply read, “Miss you, my #wcw. #blessedtohaveyou”_ _

__A hand came up to your face to cover the smile that burst across. “You asshole!” you laughed._ _

___You are terrible and I love you._ _ _

__\----_ _

__“Hey, Chris, how long do you think it’ll be before they’re all cuddled up on each other and asleep?”_ _

__“No way, Anthony, I’m not betting against you on this again. I like keeping my money in my pocket.”_ _

__“I’ll betcha they’ll be asleep on each other not even a half hour in the flight.”_ _

__“I bet it takes an hour.”_ _

__“I’m telling on you guys,” Sebastian said from behind Anthony and Chris._ _

__A few rows ahead of them on the plane you were sat next to Chadwick. You could hear their bet, but you weren’t worried about that._ _

__“It’ll be okay, babe,” Chadwick whispered to you as you started to shake._ _

__“I know, I just,” you started, but couldn’t finish your thought. It was hard to think coherently on the plane because flying was one of your least favorite activities._ _

__“It’s just like every other time before,” Chadwick soothed to you. “I’ve got your anxiety medication right here. Once we get through the pre-flight safety instructions we can sleep. For now, just breathe with me, okay? here , actually, let’s just get your guided mediation thing out, that’ll help.”_ _

__You reached for your phone and put your earbuds in. You put on your guided meditation and listened and breathed along with it, Chadwick’s hand in your own._ _

__This wasn’t your first time flying with him, nor your second. Honestly you should have felt used to it by now, but no matter how many times you found yourself on a plane, you didn’t seem to hate flying any less. Luckily Chadwick knew how to help you calm down, which mostly involved falling asleep together on the long flights. And this was gonna be a long one; a convention on the other side of the country awaited the Marvel cast._ _

__You weren’t shaking (as much) anymore and your breathing evened by the time the meditation’s audio ended. You opened your eyes and smiled up at Chadwick when it did. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on your forehead, which you leaned into._ _

__Not long after the plane took off and you and Chadwick were snuggled under a blanket against each other. Anthony won the bet. Now Chris was paying for his drinks next time they went out._ _

__\----_ _

__“Do you feel like catching up on ‘Being Human,’ or do you just want to find some unfortunate trainwreck on Netflix tonight?” you asked as you brought the popcorn to the bed._ _

__“Let’s just watch a trainwreck,” he said, opening up Netflix on his tablet. “If we get started on ‘Being Human’ you won’t wanna stop. And we-- at least I-- have to be up early for the convention tomorrow.”_ _

__You chuckled. “It’s not my fault that it’s so enticing!” You curled up against him. “Plus it’s easy to get hooked on something when my schedule is more flexible.”_ _

__“You sure you don’t wanna just stay in the hotel and write tomorrow?” he asked as he searched for an actually-not-horrifying horror._ _

__“I’m sure, I want to spend the time with you,” you said. “Plus everything is sent over for editing right now anyways so I’ve got time to do what I want.”_ _

__“All right, then, babe.” He turned to kiss you, but in that moment you had a piece of popcorn between your lips. He plucked it straight from your lips with his tongue._ _

__“You conniving little thief!” you laughed._ _

__“I was gonna kiss you but that was in the way,” he chuckled, before turning to kiss you again._ _

__“You’re still a menace,” you whispered before leaning into kiss him too._ _

__"But you still love me."_ _

__"You better hope so."_ _


	2. Chapter 2

Gentle whispers pulled you from the darkness of your dreams. Regrettably, you were awake, but you didn’t want to move.

“Time to wake up, we’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

A sleepy groan escaped your lips as you tried to snuggle yourself back into the comfortable darkness of sleep. A hand rubbed against your arm; there was no way you were going back to sleep.

“Come on baby, I know how you like to take your time gettin’ ready, you better wake up now if you wanna do all that.” A kiss was planted on your forehead.

You finally lifted your head up to look up; there he was. Chadwick was smiling down at you with his arm lazily flopped on your hip. In 3.5 seconds your day was brightened up by that smile.

“You’re so unfair, you know that?” you sleepily mumbled. He dragged his hand up to rub your cheek.

“Why do you say that?”

“You and that smile!” you said. “One look at you and I just feel like everything’s gonna be okay. I feel motivated, and I feel safe.”

“How is that unfair?”

“No one man should be trusted with that kind of power. I just want to bask in the brightness of your stupidly adorable smile and forget the world.”

“I’m afraid this stupidly adorable smile has to motivate you out of this bed,” He said, patting your shoulder. “I’ve got a signing at 11 and they want me there at 10:30. Come on now. I’ll get us breakfast while you shower.”

You groaned in complaint.

\----

The plan _was_ to go out for dinner and karaoke at 9:00. Meet up at Chris and Jenny’s hotel room then head out. It was now 9:15 and you, Chadwick, Chris, Jenny, and Anthony were still waiting, kinda cramped together in the hotel room. You joked that your “triple date” wasn’t complete with Anthony’s date by his side.

“Seriously, if Sebastian doesn’t show up in the next five minutes, I’m leaving without him,” Jenny said, mildly annoyed.

“He probably stayed at the meet and greet late because he doesn’t want to disappoint his fans,” Anthony said. Chris nodded in agreement.

“That’s why I told him 8:30,” Chris said, “I figured it might happen, so.”

“Well aren’t you Mr. Think of Everything,” Jenny smiled fondly at him.

Meanwhile, you were sat on their bed, distracted by your phone. Chadwick snaked his arm around your waist and rubbed gently at your hip.

“You doin’ okay?” he whispered to you. Without drinks and karaoke to distract you, no, you weren’t.

“I’m just worried I’m going to be slammed with a bunch of edits and rewrites because the publishers hate what I sent over or something,” you whispered back.

“I don’t think that will happen, babe,” he comforted, gently pulling you to snuggle into his shoulder. “But if it does we can say it’s Sebastian’s fault.” You giggled. 

As if right on cue, there was a hurried knock on the hotel room door. Anthony jumped up to answer, shouting about how “if this ain’t Sea Bass I’m gonna find his ass and kick it all the way into the Atlantic Ocean.”

You did a terrible job hiding your laughter at that. “Arrange for my funeral because I am dead, that shit was fucking hilarious.”

“We’ll get Sebastian over here to lower you into your grave so he can let you down one last time because he is l- a- t- to the ‘late.’”

“I’m sorry!” you heard Sebastian plead as he walked into the room. “I got caught up at my meet and greet!”

After more playful teasing on Anthony’s part, and sincere reassurance on Chris’, the triple date could actually begin. Chris had reserved a room at one of those private room karaoke bars in the area. It was an exciting time you and Jenny had never done karaoke with the Marvel cast yet, and it would also be a fun chance to get to know her as well.

Sebastian and Anthony did an all too energetic rendition of “Love Train” that got the rest of you to actually join hands as the song commanded. Jenny tried dragging Chris into singing “Paranoid” by Black Sabbath with her, but he insisted on getting a few more beers in to make watching him sing more entertaining. 

“That’s bullshit dumbass logic,” Jenny said before doing the song herself. 

After Jenny did her lovely performance, the attention was centered on you and Chadwick, begging you two to do a duet. You finally gave in, pulling Chadwick up to sing with you.

“I’ve got the perfect song for us!” you said, selecting the song on the monitor.

“Alicia Keys, huh?” Chadwick asked.

“Yep!” you said, as the opening chimes of “This Girl is On Fire” played through your speakers. “Lemme hit the first verse.”

“All right, you go boo.”

_He’s just a boy but he’s a bottom… try to make him top he’ll cry, never even said he’s bi…_

“Wait WHAT?”

You continued the song despite the devolving laughter of everyone in the room, most notably Jenny’s. It didn’t help that you pointed back and forth at Chris and Sebastian at every instance of the lyric “this boy is a bottom.”

By the end of the song, Chadwick was laughing into your shoulder with his arms around your waist.

“Thank you, thank you, I’ll be here all week,” you said as you went to take a seat.

“You are too wild,” Chadwick laughed as he sat down next to you.

“Wouldn’t you agree that that’s part of what attracted you to me?” you asked.

“Definitely,” he said before giving you a kiss.

\----

On the cherished extended stretches of time where you both could be home at the same time, you alternated nights making dinner. It was your turn to cook tonight, and you made up a delicious looking serving of eggplant parmesan. 

Chadwick was working on script ideas in the office, and you told him earlier that you’d get him when dinner was ready. Now to get him.

Sounds of jazz saxophones grew more present in your ears as you walked down the hallway towards the office. You smiled as you slipped the door open and the sight of Chadwick bopping his head as he typed coherent scripts from sketchy ideas in his notes. Goddammit he was so cute, it overwhelmed you as you slid inside the office and behind him. It would be shameful to ruin a moment like this.

“Do you realize how cute you are?” you blurted out. Chadwick flinched at the suddenness of your voice. Oops.

He swivelled around to face you. “Jesus, you’re like a snake, I did not even hear you come in.”

You grinned wickedly with a suggestive snake-like flicker of your tongue. “That means I can slither silently and pounce on my prey effectively.”

“Snakes don’t pounce, dear.”

“Oh.”

“You know what does though?”

“Hm?”

“A fuckin’ panther!” He suddenly pulled you into his lap. Your balance and stability were compromised with the angle of your bodies and the fierceness of your laughter and the passion in Chadwick’s playful bites on your collarbone and ohlordnow-

You gripped for dear life onto Chadwick’s shoulders and fell back onto the floor with a FHWOOP.

“Lord help me, I’m incapacitated!” you cried out with laughter as Chadwick continued his assault of nibbles on your collarbone and up your neck.

“Nothing you can do now, the Black Panther has you in his grasp!”

“Oh my god you fucking nerd, get up off me, dinner’s ready,” you said as you tried pushing him off of you.

“Shhhh the panther has captured his prey and must feast,” he whispered in your ear before trailing kisses down your jawline.

“It’s eggplant parmesan.” He was off you in a second.

“Jesus, why are you just lying on the floor like that when dinner’s ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imabeaconofsin.doc


End file.
